Receptacles are often carried on vehicles, such as a truck bed, for easy access. Thermal coolers are a prime example of such receptacles for keeping cold refreshments and food on hand. Coolers are often positioned in numerous places and on various vehicles, such as trucks, boats, all-terrain vehicles, etc. One common problem is that coolers tend to shift around when a vehicle is moved or it is accessed. For years, the common method for securing a cooler has been to use devices like straps, bungee cords, rope, etc. but these methods and devices have proven to be awkward, inconvenient, and not always effective.